For the Formation of a Popular Front
New American Union expansionism has become a fact of life in the Irradiated States of America. Lopsided trade imbalances and brazen thuggery are the tactics of this oleaginous pack of crooks, robbers, and (worst of all) memers. The position of some of the unfortunate factions who have been coerced into joining this pact can be appreciated, but they should be warned that it is not in their advantage to do so. The New American Union have broken every single treaty and agreement they have entered. Some members of the former Texas Union, in their wisdom, have recognized the foolishness of a merger with the NAU. We respect their sovereignty and invite them to join the regional unions to forge an Irradiated States of America based on localism, democratic decision making, and rejection of the imperial ambitions of the NAU. Battle of New York The New English Union experienced the mendacity of the NAU early on when they negotiated a phony Non-Aggression Pact over New York state, which only set the stage for quick betrayal. A member of the NAU then attacked the Draft Dodger Kolkhoz in Massachusetts. This breach of treaty was not immediately met with retaliation, the NEU contacted the NAU leadership, who said that the attacker would be removed from the pact. Though he apparently was, it was later discovered that he had created a new account in the West and rejoined the NAU with no pushback from the leadership. Not long afterwards, the Hudson Republic occupied Queens, a ruin in New York that had been promised to the NEU as part of the NAP. In the context of a massive arms buildup by the NAU and these two violations, the NEU was forced to push the NAU out of the Empire State and secure it from NAU intrigue. Since then the NAU has gone around spinning a fraudulent account of this battle, wherein they were somehow the victims despite breaking the terms of the Non Aggression Pact twice. This is a trend with them. Texas Union-Rural Rust Union War Despite having an alliance with the Texas Union, when the Texas Union went to war with the Rural Rust Union and asked for the support of the NAU, they opted instead to "stay neutral." While most of the Texas Union has since taken the decision to join with the NAU officially, we're aware that there are many in that pact who are unhappy with that decision and urge them to contact the New English Union so we can organize a return to regional cooperation instead of the perverse NAU national domination. An Exhortation We're all familiar with the lack of organization, the lack of communication, and the numbskullery that the NAU leadership displays on a near daily basis. We know that further betrayals of the small alliances are coming, and want to help the regional alliances assert their power. With that all in mind, the New English Union is calling for the creation of a Popular Front of Regional Alliances. We welcome all, and urge them to act with haste. In Solidarity, The New English Union